


Once Apon A Dream

by ZanderTheDuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanderTheDuck/pseuds/ZanderTheDuck
Summary: What do you do when your destiny is decided by a dream?Who your destined to be with is decided in a dream.Your spirit is decided in a dream.Draco Couldn't answer those questions if his life depended on it.That's the problem, his life dose depend on it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1





	Once Apon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The “Spirit” is the animal personification they get when they turn 18.  
> Draco's dad’s spirit is a veela (Dominant)
> 
> When you get your spirit, the defining features of that animal come out  
> Cat: ears and tail  
> Veela: wings  
> Wolf: ears and tail

DRACO MALFOY:

Today is my 18th birthday, and I'm scared. I'm getting my spirit today. A spirit is a animal who lives within you. The veela spirit has been passed down generation to generation, almost all Malfoys who got it were domanints.  
My father wants me to be a dominant Veela just like him. But I don't think I'm going to be a veela and I'm scared about how my father will act. You can get your spirit anytime on your 18th birthday. Today happens to be my 18th birthday, the day I get my spirit, but it's also the day we go back to Hogwarts that's why I'm standing next to the floo with a fully packed trunk.

My father and I flooed to the station.   
"Now listen here Draco. As soon as your spirit presents as a dominant Veela, you are to owl home immediately." My father whispers to me with a smile on his face but hatred in his eyes. "Yes Father." Father never lets me call him dad, it's either Father, Sir, or nothing. how has draco "dirtied the malfoy name" so far?” You must befriend Harry Potter, Understand" I could tell that it wasn't a question, it was an order. "Okay" I replied, voice shaking slightly.

HARRY POTTER:

"Okay boys, let's go! We mustn't be late!" Molly called out as we walked across the station. "Mom, relax, you made us leave twenty minutes early. And look, we're not the first ones here!" Ron reminded his mother as he pointed at two hooded figures. "oh would you look at that! Ronald your correct! why don't you go talk to them boys?" Molly waved her hand in the direction of the two people standing on the other side of the station. "But mom-" Molly shushed Ron and said "No buts! Go talk! And take Ginny with you." She pushed Ginny towards us. "Okay" Ron replied to his mom and started walking over to them.

"You...not...Malfoy...Harry Potter ...understand." The closer we got, the more words of the conversation we heard.

"Ok" the boy replied. As soon as the boy said that, he was slapped across the face so hard he fell over onto the dirty floor. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ron walked up to the hooded man while Ginny went to help the hooded boy up. "Do not touch him! He can get up on his own, can't you son?" The man's gaze landed on his son. "Yes father" the boy said, and lightly pushed Ginny away and stood up.

The man squinted his eyes at his son. "Did I not tell you to cut your hair before we left?"

The boy looked like he was about to cry. "Y-You did, but I love my hair long" he whispered, and started fiddling with his robe. "I don't care. If you won't cut your hair, I'll do it for you." The man said, and then pushed his son's hood off, revealing his face."Malfoy??" Ron exclaimed, The man grabbed Draco's hair and took his wand."No! Father, please!" Draco begged as he tried to pull away from the man. The man ran the scissors through Draco's hair, all of the blond locks fell onto the floor.

DRACO MALFOY:

I could feel the scissors slowly cutting off my hair. Once father was done cutting, I looked down to see all of it spread in a ring around me. I could feel the tears leaking down my cheeks. My hair was one of the few things I took pride in- it was my favorite thing about myself.

"Draco!" I looked up to see Pansy running over. She started talking immediately. "I missed yo- Hey, what's wrong?", she said as she slowed down. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong." I replied shortly. I grabbed my cart and ran off towards the train.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much nightskywithrainbows for helping me edit this chapter!


End file.
